


Brotherhood Can Be An Awkward Skeleton And A Loving Ruff Boi

by PennamePersona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, Brotherly Love, Crew as Family, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: The first time Kravitz formally met Taako’s family was an absolute disaster - except that only he seemed to think so.





	Brotherhood Can Be An Awkward Skeleton And A Loving Ruff Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @buttercupandwestley on tumblr! Happy Candlenights, or whatever Holiday season this may be for you! I hope you enjoy this gift!

The first time Kravitz formally met Taako’s family was an absolute disaster - except that only he seemed to think so.

 

He’d tried to stick with Taako, but Taako had insisted he needed to cook, so Kravitz tried to help him cook, but Lup insisted she was the only one who was going to be able to keep up with Taako in the kitchen, so Kravitz had turned with some desperation to the closest person, who of course was Merle, who actually asked him who he was and Kravitz still isn’t sure if Merle had been joking but he sort of suspects not, so then he’d wandered away from Merle and tried talking with Davenport, except that was awkward since Davenport only knew how to talk about two things: the Starblaster and the Mission and Kravitz could only keep up with that so much because he wasn’t a fucking mechanic and honestly, hearing about the other planes was something he wanted to experience with Taako after the Day of Story and Song and all he’d heard from the voidfish, so then he’d walked away and seen Lucretia and  _ that  _ was even  _ more _ awkward, and she’d waved her hand towards Barry, whose eyes widened at seeing Kravitz consider coming near him, and he’d escaped to the kitchen because apparently he was allowed to, and then - by this point almost out of breath from trying and failing to speak to people - he’d bumped into Magnus.

 

Thank the Raven Queen for Magnus fucking Burnsides.

 

“Hey Kravitz,” He’d said. “Having fun?”

 

“No,” Kravitz had said, before his brain caught up with his mouth, and then he’d started sputtering, and honestly, he was so done with all of this, it was awkward and terrible and so was he. 

 

Magnus had just laughed.

 

“We’re a lot to take in, huh?” He’d said. “Come sit with me and eat the snacks Taako and Lup left out, and I’ll tell you some stories.”

 

Magnus’ stories had been about training with Taako on worlds Kravitz would never know, and even though Kravitz had consciously been aware of these happenings, Lucretia’s journals didn’t have the depth of Magnus’ stories. She hadn’t known about the times that Magnus and Taako had shared, watching Lup and Barry grow closer and jokingly not joking about that love, hadn’t known about how Taako had grounded himself in physical training on the rare occasions he couldn’t ground himself with Lup and magic, hadn’t known about how Magnus and Taako were brothers - something Taako never would’ve admitted to if not for the year they’d spent together after forgetting.

 

And then it was dinnertime, and Kravitz felt awkward again, except that he got to sit next to Taako and compliment his cooking, and then, finally, he’d made his excuses and left.

 

All this to say that he hadn’t exactly been looking forward to another IPRE get-together, which was exactly what he’d signed himself up for.

 

The second time, Taako had cooked a dish beforehand, something he said he’d been trying to copy from a cycle that had changed his whole world - not that they all hadn’t - and so Kravitz was carrying it into Magnus’ new house, hoping beyond hope that Taako wasn’t going to abandon him this time. To his utter shock, however, upon entrance, the dish had been swept away from him to be placed somewhere and kept warm until dinner, and he’d been plopped down between Magnus and Taako, listening to the two of them bicker, and - once he brought up the nerve - even making his own remarks, to their amusement.

 

“Krav,” Taako said, once dinner had been called and Magnus had rushed to the table. “I know you didn’t enjoy yourself last time. Magnus told me. But you’ve gotta know - this is my family. If I thought they’d judge you, I wouldn’t have brought you along.”

 

And he’d walked with Kravitz to the table and loudly announced that if anyone wasn’t okay with Kravitz being here, they should speak now or forever shut the fuck up.

 

To Kravitz’s utter shock, everyone seemed surprised.

 

“I have no problem with your boyfriend,” Davenport said, Lucretia nodding.

 

“I didn’t realize he was here,” Merle said. “Not that I mind.”

 

“Kravitz is cool,” Magnus said, mouth full of food.

 

“I agree,” Barry said. “So long as he doesn’t reap me.”

 

“Which he won’t,” Lup said, frighteningly confident.

 

“Of course I won’t,” Kravitz said. “You’re Taako’s family. I’m working out a deal with the Raven Queen to have you become Reapers.”

 

“Sick,” Lup said. “But let’s talk about how awkward you feel.”

 

“Let’s not,” Taako said. “Let’s eat this rad food, now that we’ve cleared up that everyone is cool with Krav.”

 

Magnus laughed. “Of course we are. He’s family.”

 

And that...that had struck Kravitz pretty hard.

 

He hadn’t been part of a family in a long time, and this was a family tightly bound by a century of hell and wonder, one he never would’ve hoped to be a part of.

 

But here he was, dating Taako From TV, entering the family that saved the world, by the blessing of Magnus Burnsides.

 

It felt good, Kravitz thought. Pretty damn good.

 

So the third time that Kravitz attended a family get-together with Taako, he’d shown up with contracts for Barry and Lup and chatted with them about their new duties, and after dinner was over, he’d thanked Magnus.

 

“For what?” Magnus asked. 

 

“For accepting me.” Kravitz said. “Taako means a lot to you, you’re all a family that I could never hope to fully understand, so for you to say that I’m a part of this...thank you, Magnus.”

 

“Of course,” Magnus said, smiling in an easy, natural way. “Anyone who makes Taako as happy and safe as you do is a brother to me.”

 

And years later, when Kravitz was escorting Magnus to a home that Magnus had never hoped he could have again, to a wife he’d staked his whole heart on, to a death that would finally bring even Magnus peace, Magnus turned to Kravitz and smiled that same, easy, natural smile, and said:

 

“Thank you, Kravitz.”

 

And Kravitz heard the familiar echoes of family, of brotherhood, in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments and kudos! Happy Holidays again!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
